Hollywood Rivalry
by Blessed Eternity
Summary: “Uchiha,” Neji greeted casually. “Hyuuga,” He returned the cold monotone. From the corner of his eye, he could see pass Neji, to the master bed inside his room. He could recognize the girl as Sakura. So the rumors were true. [Hiatus]
1. Introduction

**Hollywood Rivalry**

_By Blessed Eternity_

Another fan fiction! This means I'm going crazy over them and probably going to drown myself in a whole bunch of fan fictions.

**Summary: **Naruto&Bleach Judged my other people, rumored with drama, the new hit singer; H. Sakura walked into acting as well, meeting other famous stars, and making friends along the way. What could possibly go wrong? SasuSaku & IchiRuki. OOC

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

**_K.o.n.o.h.a. C.o.r.p. _**

A young female with a sunhat, and a black jacket walked toward the entrance of the beautiful, tall glossy building that stood in front of her. Her heels clicked as they hit the floor, and the door opened as she pushed the double doors. Right when she enters, camera flashes, abrupt sounds of media, and magazine reporters surrounded her.

"Ms. Haruno, what new movies are you planning to take part in?"

"Sakura! Tell us, how was the experience of filming your first movie?"

"Sakura, how does it feel, to have your first movie as such a success?"

"Sakura!"

"Ms. Haruno!"

"Ms. Sakura?"

Being shoved back and forth by the crowd, she walked through halfway, while saying 'no comment' to all her media reporters. Two huge security guards quickly joined the group, as they encircled Sakura, leading her to the elevator with ease. She immediately made a run for the open doors that seemed like the gates of heaven, and entered. The elevator was made of shining golden material, of which you could see yourself in a reflection. She pushed the _Floor 7_ button as the elevator began to move at its own will. She sighed deeply, and pulled off her sunhat, revealing her luminous, powder pink hair. Her green eyes glistened as the elevator doors opened.

"Sakura, you're here!" A female voice called. She quickly stepped out of the golden cage and met the beautiful ocean deep eyes of her friend.

"Yeah, it was pretty hard getting through the crowd," Sakura replied, pulling off her black jacket. Underneath the jacket, was a plain V neck, sleeveless white shirt and a bit above the knee length black skirt. She threw the jacket and sunhat to a sofa close by. The floor that appeared to be _Floor 7_ held a lounge look. It looked like a personal and high class living room, with the exception of the reception desk in the middle of the room. The carpets were red and the ceiling was gold. The windows were clear, and the view of the city was phenomenal.

"Well, you _are_ the award winning new actress of the year. Along with your Grammy nominated first movie," Ino praised. Sakura giggled at her friend's high boast.

"Well, Ms. Yamanaka Ino. You weren't so bad yourself when _you_ first came to be known. Your looks matched so many descriptions of what so many film writers needed to be the main female character; your mailbox was bunched with letters!" Sakura commended. Ino smiled at her friend's generosity.

"Any who, Tsunade would like to be seeing you soon in her office. I heard you're going to be doing another movie, starting in two days if you sign the contract," Ino instructed. Sakura looked at her friend in weirdness.

"Two days? Isn't that a bit too much, considering my first movie was just released into theater today?" Sakura bickered. Ino shrugged as she left her best friend.   
----------

"So how about it?" Tsunade eagerly urged. "The publicity would be great for K.C. (Konoha Corp.). You, as one of our 5 lead female actresses, if you would just sign this contract for your next movie."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, while rubbing her chin at the same time wondering if she should accept the offer. She shrugged and lifted the pen to the paper. Ink slowly curved onto the paper as Sakura's hand gestured, revealing a beautiful signature. Tsunade's tension released. She smiled at Sakura.

"Thank you," Tsunade gratefully thanked. Sakura smiled at her and nodded. "You could go get some rest now."  
----------

Sakura plopped herself onto the leather seat of her dressing room. She stared at the albums on the walls. The ones she completed with her ex-partner, Kuchiki Rukia. Before she entered the filming world, she was once engulfed in the world of music. Singing was also her talent, until the day her partner quit, leaving her, and moving on into acting. Of course, this left Sakura devastated, leaving the girl band, _Usagi._ So, Sakura entered the acting business herself, just for experience, but was offered more than she could imagine.

Sakura took hold of the framed CD cover on her desk. It read, _Usagi: Nothing Lasts Forever_. She always thought it was kind of ironic how the album's name was _Nothing Lasts Forever_, since this was the album she and her partner were working on just before Rukia left, and left the album incomplete as well. She never knew the reason Rukia quit, but she was sure that it involved pressure from her brother, and it wasn't her fault. Sakura stared at the file that was placed on her desk in a neat pile.

"New movie huh?" Sakura mumbled to herself. She picked up the file to read through some information on it. A list of actors and actresses, with their roles listed beside them appeared to be on the first page. There were numerous amounts of them. She was surprised this movie title hasn't even gone out into the public yet. Well, they needed the last confirmation of the last needed character, which was of course she.

She quietly scanned the list of names, surprised at how many names she recognized. They were huge stars. Probably many years more experienced then her. Well, Sakura's role in the movie wasn't lead female anyways. She was just one of those side characters that were friends with the main characters. Her eyes widened at the sight of her old classmate's names. They appeared to be the main cast which excluded her.

(Made up role names)

**Main Cast**

Uzumaki Naruto _as _Dan

Hyuuga Hinata _as _Eliza  
Uchiha Sasuke _as _Joe

Wasabi Ami _as _Ginger

Yamanaka Ino _as _Elle

Nara Shikamaru _as _Pete

Hatake Kakashi _as_ Detective Roy

Sakura picked up the role of Jane. She was supposedly Pete's younger sister. Although her role wasn't big, Jane's death in the movie would be the cause of everything that's going to happen in the rest of the movie. Sakura once again sighed, seeing what a coincidence this was. Did the directors even know that all these people came from the same high school? Did he forget about her until the last minute, and fit her in as a minor? Sakura was definitely frustrated. She did **not** want to see some of these people. A soft knock suddenly appeared on the door.

"Sakura, I see you accepted Tsunade's offer!" Ino happily cheered. Sakura smiled a bit at her best friend. Surely her happy attitude was enough to cheer her up. Ino noticed Sakura's down expression as her smile turned into a slight frown. "What's wrong? Aren't you excited about seeing everyone again?"

"You don't remember?" Sakura pointed at the names Uchiha Sasuke and Wasabi Ami on the list.

"Oh, them. Don't worry about them! I haven't exactly read over the script yet, but I'm sure you aren't associated with them in anyway in the movie! I mean, they're main roles!" Ino tried confronting.

"Well let's just hope so," Sakura quietly mumbled.

**Two Days Later**

"Sakura, aren't you excited? I mean despite those two you don't like seeing; you get to see Naruto, Hinata and Shikamaru at least!" Ino exclaimed. She was hyperactive this morning. It was only five in the morning, and already, she was bothering Sakura. They both exited the elevator, stepping out onto Floor 16. This was where they were going to film their movie _Of Love and Abduction_. Sakura read the script last night, and she was not at all satisfied with what she was going to have to do.

"Ino, did you _read_ the script at all?" Sakura groggily stated, still being in her sleepy mood.

"Of course! I scanned through, looking for my name! I memorized all the parts that I'm suppose to be part of already," Ino bragged. 

"Well you sure have a reason to be happy! You guys are going to play all the love of this _Of Love and Abduction_ movie! I'm the Abduction!" Sakura practically screamed. Ino's eyes widened in shock (two blank pupils in anime).

"Eh? Really? I don't think I read that part," Ino was completely dumbfounded. 

"Sakura?" A female voice from behind them called. Sakura quickly turned her attention to the familiar voice. There before her, stood a girl with dark indigo hair, and white pupils. With her, was a blonde haired male with cerulean orbs.

"Hinata! Naruto!" Sakura and Ino screamed in unison. Sakura quickly ran up to her long lost friends and gave them a quick, tight hug. Ino did the same as soon as Sakura released them.

"I've heard about you being part of the movie and all, but I wasn't quite sure because your name wasn't on the list," Hinata pointed out.

"Oh, well actually I just signed the contract two days ago. It was really all a last minute thing," Sakura confessed.

"I'm still glad you're here Sakura! I mean, I thought for sure you would've made it to the top being a singer, but suddenly you turn to acting, and you're already on your way to the top here!" Naruto yelled. Sakura let out a small laugh, just as she caught sight of another one of their classmates. His hair was spiked, and put into a neat tucked ponytail. His eyes looked bored and his hands were in his pocket. 

"So it's true what they were saying huh? The Haruno joins K.C.," Shikamaru voiced.

"Shikamaru, how've you been doing?" Sakura happily greeted. Ino smiled at her old classmate. Ever since they were little, Ino and Shikamaru had something special. The year before graduation, they even went out, until they knew they were both leading separate paths. Ino's first choice was becoming a famous model, which ceased to succeed, so she turned to acting, hoping to find the rest of her friends, which she just did.

"I've been good," Shikamaru simply stated. He turned his attention to Ino, who already had her eyes glazed on him. Seeing him in the magazines was definitely different then seeing him in person. She blushed when she realized she was caught staring. "Ino, how's it been?"

"Great. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Ino replied in a calm voice. Rather than her usual loud, intruding voice, her voice was serene and soothing this time.

"It's been a really long while," He extended her sentence.

"Well, well, if it isn't the famous Konoha High's former drama club?" A sharp, perky voice stated from behind the group. All their attention turned to her. Her long purple hair swayed from side to side as she and a dark haired male walked toward the group.

"If it isn't Wasabi Ami and Uchiha Sasuke," Ino retorted sarcastically. Her deadly glare pierced the rich brown pupils of her high school enemy. 

"Sasuke, long time no see," Naruto greeted with a wide grin. Shikamaru nodded at Sasuke, as he did the same, returning their silent greeting. Ami's brown eyes glanced around the crowd, noticing an unfamiliar face.

"Haruno Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?" Ami spat.

-------------------------

Well, what grudge does Sakura have against Ami and Sasuke? Eh? I'll just let you find out soon! Enjoy! Hehe. Oh yes, Neji will make an appearance later. I'm planning on including some NejiSaku parts, but I'm not sure if I want Tenten in the story. So please give me your opinions?

1. **Tenten**

2. **No Tenten**


	2. Not My Day

**Hollywood Rivalry**

_By Blessed Eternity_

I hope you guys enjoyed chapter 1 as much as my sister did! Well, there's a lot more surprises of this fan fiction. I told you guys I get caught up in making new fan fictions every once in a while.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**Chapter 2: Not My Day**

"_If it isn't Wasabi Ami and Uchiha Sasuke," Ino retorted sarcastically. Her deadly glare pierced the rich brown pupils of her high school enemy. _

"Sasuke, long time no see," Naruto greeted with a wide grin. Shikamaru nodded at Sasuke, as he did the same, returning their silent greeting. Ami's brown eyes glanced around the crowd, noticing an unfamiliar face.

"Haruno Sakura? What the hell are you doing here?" Ami spat. 

----------

"I play Jane," Sakura simply replied. She held no expression of happiness, or grief. She just looked emotionless. Ami completely ignored her statement, and turned back to the gentleman beside her.

"What are you guys all standing around for? We're about to start shooting," Another sudden voice from behind the group. Everyone's heads turned their attention to the silver haired man.

"Mr. Hatake!" Ino shouted. The former drama club director smiled in reply.

"Please, call me Kakashi," Kakashi stated. It sounded strangely lame, but the others accepted it. Kakashi's attention turned to the pink headed female that stood beside Ino.

"Eh? Haruno Sakura?" Kakashi held a surprised expression. Not only was he the former director of Konoha high's drama club, but he was the chorus teacher as well. He remembered Sakura well, as the lead singer.

"Hello Mr. Hatake!" Sakura smiled brightly.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Like Kakashi said, let's go film!" Ami disputed in annoyance. Everyone followed Ami as she curled her arm around Sasuke's. There was a rumor that the two began dating and it was printed on the front page of all sorts of magazines. Now, we can see that this rumor was true. Sakura turned her head away, staring in another direction.

----------

"Alright, you all remember your lines for scene one, correct?" Iruka stated promptly. He took a seat in the director's chair as the cast began to settle themselves on the set. The set was in a café that was pretty emptied out. Everyone sat at one round table. "Ready? _Of Love and Abduction_ Take 1!"

"Jane, can I get a word with you alone?" Elle asked as she pulled her friend's arm. (Elle is Ino and Jane is Sakura) Jane followed her whilst Elle violently guided Jane through the tables, to the corner of the café. She turned her heads both sides to make sure it was safe. She leaned next to Jane's ear. "I heard something about you."

_And so, Elle tells Jane about how she heard Dan and Joe talking. Guess what about? About asking Jane out._ _Yes, Joe, also known as Uchiha Sasuke in this movie script was going to ask Jane out. Oh yeah, F.Y.I., Dan is played by Naruto. So, after their conversation at the table, they were just about to head back, until Joe himself walked over to them. _

"Jane, could we talk?" Joe stared at Jane's bright jaded eyes. Elle quickly got up and left the soon to be couple alone.

-----

"Jane, I just," Joe started. Jane stared blankly at him. He was stuttering. "It's just that I- no, we well I want- but um,"

"What is it?" Jane impatiently questioned. Joe let out a small sigh.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Jane stared at him miraculously. She's had the biggest crush on him ever since she laid eyes on him. Now, she gets to keep him all to herself.

"Well, um sure," Jane replied.

"Really? Uh, okay then," Joe stated surprisingly. He leaned forward to give her a kiss. As he leaned forward, Sakura's hands grew sweaty and she felt her cheeks burning. Indeed, when they were in high school, she always had a crush on the high school heart throb. Well, who didn't? All the girls in the world are probably jealous of Wasabi Ami right now. Joe/Sasuke leaned closer when his lips finally reached hers. They brushed against each other as she unknowingly let out a small gasp. He took this opportunity and his tongue entered her mouth, colliding with hers. She gasped once more into his mouth. Her cheeks were burning red.

"Cut! Good take," Iruka yelled out. Sakura's widened eyes regained back to their normal posture. Sasuke also went back to his casual style and took a step back from Sakura.

"Good job Haruno. The blushing looked quite real," He teased. She furrowed her eyebrows. Was he insisting that the blushing was actually real? That he actually made her blush when their lips made contact? Of course that was exactly why she blushed but she would never admit it.

"I was just doing my job. And don't call me Haruno. There's no need for formalities if we're going to be working together for a while," Sakura insisted. Sasuke just stared at her as if she said something wrong. 

"Working together for a while means nothing. After this movie we probably won't ever see each other again. So I'd prefer 'Haruno'," He stated. He emphasized her last name as if mocking her. She began to boil on the inside.

"Well I'm guessing that trying to make new friends won't work with a bastard like you?" Sakura asked with a smile on her face. She turned her back and began to walk away. Sasuke's smirk turned into a frown. No one has ever insulted him up until now. Of course there was always the exception of his friends. Okay let's correct that. No stranger has ever walked up to him and insulted him up until now. He stared at her with fury. The rest of this day was not going to be fun.  
----------

"Listen, you guys won't have to work tomorrow because I won't be here. The press is really pushing me because this movie was really last minute and they need information on the characters and such. So I guess we'll wrap up today," Iruka stated promptly. Sakura let out a huge sigh of relief. She really wanted to get out of the building for some fresh air. Everyone began to leave the room. Sakura realized that she left her purse on the set and quickly went to go get it. She was being followed and she felt it. Well, how unsafe could it be in a place like this? Sakura ignored the funny feeling until…

"Haruno Sakura," The annoying sharp voice stated firmly. Sakura turned around to see a pissed off Wasabi Ami.

"What do you want?" Sakura questioned in a bit of confusion.

"Just because you get to kiss Sasuke in this movie doesn't mean he'll pay attention to you. I suggest you start laying off after we film," Ami enthusiastically voiced.

"What the hell are you talking about? Acting is just acting. The kiss means nothing," Sakura quickly opposed. "And besides, he was the one that started talking to me first."

Ami's eyebrow began to twitch vigorously. She was definitely angry and heavily jealous.

"Listen bitch; don't think that I don't know about your little high school crush on _my_ boyfriend. You obviously still feel that way about him! Don't deny it if you can't even act like you're denying it," Ami quarreled.

"Think whatever you want but like you said. It was a little high school crush. High school has been over for years. Get over it," Sakura lastly stated. She last the scene.   
----------

Sakura quickly hopped into her small BMW. She inserted the key to start the engine. She twisted it once. The sound of the engine started but it stopped. Then twice, then three times and yet the car still won't start. She stared at it in confusion and in anger. Her day could not get any worse than it already was.

"Damn it! Why won't you work!" Sakura shouted angrily. She stepped out of the car and opened the hood. Of course she had no clue what was wrong. She knew nothing about cars. A pipe that seemed unattached from its proper tube caught Sakura's eye. Maybe this was the solution to her problem. She quickly pushed the small pipe back into the tube. She jumped back into her car seat and twisted the key once more.

_Puff!_

"What is it now!" Sakura yelled. She looked at the engine once more. The tube she had attached earlier had exploded and the pipe was broken. A small seep of black smoke escaped the tube's opening. She stared at her car and began to shake, holding in her anger. "AHH!"

With her yell, her foot raised to the bumper at the front of her car. It slammed down hard, and created a dent in the car metal. She waited… One minute, then two minutes. Suddenly, _PUFF!_ Once again, the sound repeated itself. Huge black smoke began floating in the air around her. She stood there, annoyed with her vehicle. 

"This is definitely not my day," Sakura mumbled. A car drove up next to her. It was a silver convertible. Uchiha Sasuke sat in the driver's seat, and beside him on the passenger's seat was no other than Wasabi Ami.

"Need a hand?" Sasuke offered ungenerously. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Well isn't it obvious? But it definitely won't be from you. So just go away," Sakura shooed. She didn't like being around them.

"He was just being nice," Ami stated in a friendly tone. It was really fake.

"What's going on?" Another voice appeared from behind Sakura. This time, she recognized it as her great friend Shikamaru's. She turned around to see him and Ino walking toward her.

"Ino! Shikamaru!" Sakura shouted with bliss. They couldn't have arrived a second later. "Well my car has a problem."

Shikamaru took a look at her engine. He nodded a few times and lifted his head.

"I could get this fixed in about half an hour," Shikamaru informed.

"Really?" Sakura asked in joy. 

"Yeah, you and Ino go get some refreshments and bring them back here," Shikamaru instructed.  
----------

"So, what happened back there? Was Ami picking on you?" Ino questioned. They were walking down the sidewalk.

"Nothing happened. They just stopped by to ask for help," Sakura replied.

"Really?" Ino reacted in shock.

--------------------

This chapter was a bit short too, but at least I added some scenes that _may_ be important to the story. Hehe, well if you have any questions, then ask me by reviewing! Oh yes, the survey is still running! So far, most people want no Tenten in this story.

1. **Tenten**

2. **No Tenten**


	3. Forgotten

**Hollywood Rivalry**

_By Blessed Eternity_

This chapter, I'll probably won't include Bleach yet! Hehe, since this story was posted under the Naruto category it'll probably focus on those characters more. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**Chapter 3: Forgotten**

"_So, what happened back there? Was Ami picking on you?" Ino questioned. They were walking down the sidewalk._

"Nothing happened. They just stopped by to ask for help," Sakura replied.

"Really?" Ino reacted in shock. 

_---------_

"Yeah, it's not like it was in the past," Sakura replied with a soft sigh. She really did not enjoy seeing those two again. After all, they broke her heart so deeply once before.

"Well that's kind of a good thing, right?" Ino implied. Sakura smiled and nodded. They spotted a familiar park that they use to visit when they were little. Sakura quickly headed for it, and took a swing. Ino took the one beside her. "This place brings back memories, doesn't it?" 

"Yeah, a lot of memories," Sakura looked down at the floor.

**_At Age 7…_**

"_Sakura-chan!" A little boy yelled. His hair was raven black. He ran toward the little girl who scraped her knee, falling off the swing. Tears were welled in her eyes._

"Sasuke-kun, what are you doing here?" Sakura sobbed. She sniffed a few times and wiped her tears, looking back at her scraped knee.

"Like my father always said to my mother, he'll always be there for his loved ones!" Sasuke cheerfully replied. Sakura smiled as Sasuke took out a small snoopy bandage and a bottle of water. He poured a bit of water onto her knee to wash out some bacteria. With a small napkin, it wiped her knee dry and placed the bandage on her wound. "There! Does it still hurt, Sakura-chan?"

"It's all better!" Sakura smiled. Her eyes were still puffy but the tears were gone.

**At Age 13… **

_A group of young teenagers gathered around in a circle. Obviously they were all close friends. They all held a white envelope in their possession. They were in 8th grade and soon after this year, they would transfer to high school. All of them were nervous. Their letters finally arrived from the famous Konoha High. None of them opened it yet, just as they all promised each other._

"You guys ready?" A cute blonde girl questioned nervously. Everyone looked at each other nervously and furrowed their eyebrows. With a quick nod, they all began to open the letters. Finally, they began to read the letter. All expressions were widened in shock. "Accepted!"

"Accepted!"

"Accepted," 

"_Accepted," _

"_Accepted!"_

"_Accepted,"_

"Yes! We're all accepted! I can't believe it! Four more years together!" Sakura shouted. She jumped around and hugged all her friends. 

**_At Age 14…_**

_Sasuke and Sakura were lying on a picnic blanket in their childhood park. How they loved the place. The stars were shining and Sasuke had his arm wrapped around Sakura's waist. She turned to him and gave him a smile. After all these years, they were finally together. He slowly turned to face his pink haired beauty._

"I love you Sakura," Sasuke whispered. Sakura smiled instantly upon hearing these words. He gently kissed her on the lips and hugged her tightly.

"I love you too Sasuke," Sakura replied.  


_Next day…_

"_Sasuke!" Sakura screamed. She couldn't hold back the undying fear. Sasuke ran out onto the streets, pushing a little boy away as a huge white truck tried to swerve out of the way. The screeching sound of the monstrous truck rang in Sakura's head as a huge thump followed after the truck stopped. "Sasuke!..."_

"Sasuke… SASUKE!" Sakura screamed. At this point, people already began to gather around the almost unconscious boy. Sakura still stood there, on the sidewalk, traumatized at what just happened. Blood was everywhere. Where was it coming from? Sakura finally came to her senses. She ran toward the crowded streets. Everyone was mumbling and gasping. Sakura pushed through and sat by Sasuke's side. She pulled him into her embrace, blood drenching into her outfit. She looked at her hands. They were covered in his blood. Tears began to stream down her cheeks. They didn't seem to stop coming. She pulled his body up and embraced him. He weakly looked up at the teary eyed Sakura. 

"Sasuke! Don't die! Please!" Sakura screamed. _His hand was slowly moving closer to her face, trembling at the same time._

"S-Saku-Saku" Sasuke tried to voice. _Just as his hand was about to reach her face, it dropped to his side. _

"SASUKE! SASUKE-KUN! NO!" Sakura screamed in grief. Her voice was muffled by the loud cries she made. "Somebody help! Somebody! Call an ambulance! Please!"

Everyone that stood around were still shocked by the scene. Her cheeks were soaked. Finally, a decent woman pulled out her cell phone and began to dial numbers. As the people came back to their senses, all of them began to do the same.  
----------  


_Everyone stood silently around Sasuke's hospital bed. His head was wrapped in white bandages and he was wearing a breathing mask. Sakura tried to hold back her tears. The doctor finally came in. Everyone was still silent. She walked over to the crowd of his friends and family. Mikoto, Sasuke's mother sat at his bedside, weeping while holding his hand._

"Why! Why did this have to happen to him!" Mikoto yelled. Fugato, Sasuke's father placed his hands reassuringly on his wife's shoulders.

"He'll be okay," Fugato stated. He himself looked like he was going to cry. Itachi, his older brother stood by him on the other side of the bed.

"Hang in there bro," Itachi whispered. Shizune cleared her throat for attention.

"He'll be out for a week or so, but his brain was severely damaged. We don't know what's going to happen when he wakes up," She replied sadly. It must've been pretty bad if the Uchiha's private family doctor didn't even know the answer to what was going to happen next.  
-----

_After that incident, Sakura began to visit him everyday after school. She didn't care about school work anymore. Her friends decided it was for the best if they let her go alone. Everyday, she would change the flower in his vase to a fresh white calla lily._

Until one day…  


_Sakura casually walked in the hospital corridors, toward Sasuke's room. It's been a week and he still hasn't waked up yet. She held a small white flower in her hand. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped tightly around her, and pulled her away from her path._

"Ah! Who the hell!" Sakura screamed. She quickly turned around to see a purple haired female, standing in front of her. She looked at her surroundings, and realized that she was pulled into a small washroom.

"Stay away from Sasuke-kun! He's mine! Got it? Stop visiting him!" She screamed into Sakura's eardrum.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura replied loudly. It was Wasabi Ami. She gave Sakura a hard slap on the face and pulled her head into the sink. "What the f are you doing!"

Wasabi Ami began to pour a bottle of brown colored liquid onto Sakura's head. She pulled on a glove and messily spread the liquid around Sakura's hair. Sakura struggled, trying to get the violent female off her head. Her legs had been kicked under the sink, and they were stuck there.

"Stop it!" Sakura screamed. After what seemed like an eternity, Sakura couldn't stand it anymore. She pulled herself with all her strength off the sink. Ami fell to the floor and smirked.

"You're a bit too late," Sakura gave the poor girl a violent blow on the cheek. She looked at herself in the mirror. She was a total mess. 

"Ah! What the hell did you do to me!" Sakura began to cry. Her hair was covered with brown blotchy spots. Barely any pink was visible. Some spots were darker than the others and she just looked like a complete wreck. Wasabi Ami stood up and quickly left the room. Sakura began to cry, holding her hair that held a terrible stench of dye.  
----------

It's been another three days. Wasabi Ami seemed to have taken Sakura's place in visiting Sasuke everyday. The white calla lily Sakura placed in the vase was still standing, but looked like it was about to die. As Ami would sit by his side everyday, and tell him how much she loved him, Sakura would secretly be standing by the door, staring sadly.

Finally, Sasuke's index finger began to move a bit. Of course it went unnoticed by Ami. She just sat there, fixing her nails with a filer. Slowly, Sasuke's eyelids flickered opened. He noticed the breathing mask he had on, but he dared not look anywhere else. The light was blinding him. When he adjusted to the light, he noticed a white flower standing on the window sill. Where am I? What am I doing here?

_"Sasuke-kun! You're awake!" Ami realized Sasuke opened his eyes. He stared wondrously at the female that sat next to him. Her eyes were brightened when she stared down at him. She stood up._

"I'm going to get a doctor!" She quickly ran out of the room, leaving Sasuke unattended. With a chance like this, Sakura quickly ran into the room and sat beside Sasuke. 

"Sasuke! Are you alright?" Sakura whispered helplessly. Her eyes were filled with tears of happiness.

"W-who are you?" He stared at her like she was a complete stranger. Even so, she looked like a violent hobo that wanted to take his life with her wrecked up hair. 

"_Y-you don't remember me?" She whispered sadly. He sat up and backed into the corner of his bed like she was a beast._

"Who are you! Get away from me!" Sasuke screamed. "Help!"

"You…Really don't remember," Sakura stated. Her tears dropped onto the white bed sheets he currently slept in. She turned around, with her head facing down, and walked out of the room. Sasuke stared at the door, still remembering the hideous female that came in a few seconds ago. Suddenly, Wasabi Ami barged into the room with a doctor by her side. Sasuke continued to stare at the purple hair Wasabi Ami had. It resembled something. He just didn't know what. Suddenly, a flash of pink flew through his mind. It just looked really familiar. At that moment, he decided for himself, that he knew her.

Outside the hospital

Sakura sat by a tree, and held her hand to her chest. A stinging pain kept reoccurring. How could he forget her? Did he forget everyone? She continued to cry. Sasuke really didn't survive the accident…On the very day he got hit; the real Sasuke was already dead. 

Sakura and Ino sat silently on the swings. Suddenly, a tear fell from her eyes. She herself was surprised by the single tear. She hasn't cried over this incident in years. Why would she suddenly start now? Ino stared at Sakura and noticed the tear sliding down her cheek.

"Sakura… It's okay," Ino softly replied. Another tear came down her other cheek. Sakura wiped them as if they were nothing. But more just followed the ones she wiped. Ino stood up from her swing and walked over to her best friend. She didn't know what to do. She wrapped her arms around her, letting Sakura cry into her shoulder. No sooner than a minute, Sakura began to sob and sniffle into her friend's shoulder.

"Ino, it hurts so much! Just to see him again!" Sakura sobbed. She cried her eyes out as Ino patted her head softly as if she was a child. 

"I know it does… We were all hurt. But you're hurting me, seeing you like this," Ino whispered.

"I'm sorry," Sakura tried to hold back the falling tears but she just can't. After all these years, she just didn't know how to let go of the man she's always loved so much.  
----------

"What took you two so long?" Shikamaru questioned. He noticed Sakura's sad expression and decided against questioning them further. "Did you get the drinks?"

"Yep! Right here!" Ino held up a plastic bag. Suddenly, Sasuke walked out from behind the car, wiping his hands with a towel.

"That sure took forever," Sasuke complained.

"Well here are your drinks," Sakura pulled out two drinks from the bag. A root beer and a grape soda. She threw the root beer toward Sasuke and grape soda to Shikamaru.

"Grape soda, my favorite," Shikamaru stated. He opened the soda and took a huge gulp. Ino smiled at him, proud of herself for remembering. 

"Then how did you guys know I liked root beer?" Sasuke questioned. Shikamaru shifted his stare to the two females. Sakura and Ino stared blankly at each other. They didn't know how to respond. Ami, who sat in Sasuke's car suddenly spoke.

"Yeah, how _did _you guys know?" Ami gave a suspicious stare at Sakura, hinting her she better back off.

"Just a lucky guess?" Sakura suggested.  
--------------------  
Okay, so I decided I'll let Tenten make a guest star appearance! Haha that won't be until later in the story though. Well thanks for the suggestions. I hope this chapter was satisfying.

3Tracey

_  
_


	4. The Sand

**Hollywood Rivalry**

_By Blessed Eternity_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**Chapter 4: The Sand**

"_Then how did you guys know I liked root beer?" Sasuke questioned. Shikamaru shifted his stare to the two females. Sakura and Ino stared blankly at each other. They didn't know how to respond. Ami, who sat in Sasuke's car suddenly spoke._

"Yeah, how did_ you guys know?" Ami gave a suspicious stare at Sakura, hinting her she better back off._

"Just a lucky guess?" Sakura suggested.  
-----------

Today was the day… Sakura was practically terrified. It was the day they were to film the rape and murder scene. Yes, Sasuke as her rapist, and Ami as her murderer. _(I'm not going to write it out like I did the other scene. I'm just going to talk about it.) _She was nervous and they didn't even start yet. Sakura slowly walked to the scene where they were to shoot. All she was allowed to wear was a thin white towel. Soon, Sasuke's body would be lying on top of hers. She didn't know how she was going to react.  
---

"Stop! Get away!" Sakura's actual screams of horror persuaded the camera. Sasuke was a bit too good at acting. He sure seemed like a rapist with that look on his face. It was almost their 20th cut. Sasuke was beginning to grow impatient with the girl. Sakura was terrified of Sasuke and every time he came close to her, her monstrous strength drove him down and away.

"That's it," Sasuke hissed. This was definitely going to be it. He couldn't take this any longer. Did he look that hideous that she was actually so scared? Well enough was enough. With all his strength gathered, he pinned the barely dressed Sakura to the floor of the scene.

"Let me go! Ah!" Sakura screamed in terror. Sasuke was on top of her! She was wearing a towel! He's only in boxers! The end must be nearing. Sasuke plunged his lips deeply upon Sakura's. She squirmed beneath him, causing him to get a bit aroused himself. Of course he stopped the urges and continued to do his job. She tried pushing him off, but nothing seemed to work. His hands slid all over her thigh and she really began to feel uncomfortable. Oh how she wished she could hear the words _cut_ right now.

"Cut! Good take!" Iruka sighed. Sasuke immediately removed himself off of Sakura. With her towel about to fall off, she quickly used her hands to pull it up, holding it against her chest.

"Damn you! It didn't have to be that realistic!" Sakura yelled in agony. Ino rushed to Sakura and placed a green jacket over her shoulders. 

"It's my job," Sasuke smirked, turned around and left the scene.

"Sakura, are you okay? You're looking a little pale," Ino questioned. She placed a hand on Sakura's forehead. 

"I'm fine! Really!" Sakura insisted. She removed Ino's hand from her forehead and quickly headed for the dressing rooms. "I'm going to go change now. Bye! Thanks for the jacket!" 

"Sakura! We're having a reunion today! If you want to go, meet outside the building after you're done!" Ino wondered.

----------

After taking a quick shower, Sakura decided that she would go to their reunion after all. Even though it wouldn't be very friendly to see Sasuke and Ami there, a majority of the group was going to be her friends. Of course, Sakura may seem like the odd one out, but when they were in high school, like everyone else, she wanted to be in the drama club. If it weren't for Ami and Sasuke's presence in the club, she probably would've started out as an actress rather than a singer. This little secret, no one knew about except Ino and Hinata. Sakura threw on a denim mini skirt, a black sleeveless and a matching denim jacket just before she exited the room.

"Sakura," A male voice startled Sakura. She quickly turned to her right to see Sasuke standing by her door.

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura stated still in a bit of surprise. What in the world would he want?

"Do you have a problem working with me?" Sasuke questioned, a bit irritated. No one's ever had a problem working with him up until now.

"Why would you say that?" Sakura replied with another question. She closed the door behind her, and locked it. She turned around to be met by Sasuke face to face. He pushed her against the closed door, with his left arm supporting his body.

"What are you doing? Move aside. Ino's waiting for me and I'm sure Ami's waiting for you," Sakura assured. She tried pushing him off but he pushed her back to their original position.

"Why are you so scared of me?" Sasuke viciously worded.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura nervously replied. She was on the verge of tears, just being this close to him. It's been so long since they've actually conversed and this is what they're talking about? It kind of broke her heart. He stared at her strangely.

"You think I never noticed you when we were in high school? You're that girl that always turns away when you see me. You were pretty popular. People told me you didn't join drama club because of me. What do you have against me?" Sasuke stated. Sakura stayed silent. She had no idea he knew about this little secret of hers, let alone even notice her.

"That's not true. It wasn't because of you. It's because of the person you're always with," Sakura lied. It was both of them, together that she can't stand to see.

"Ami?" Sasuke asked, shocked.

"Yes, 'Ami'," Sakura emphasized her name.

"Well then what do you have against Ami?" Sasuke interrogated once more.

"That's none of your concern. Just worry about yourself. Now will you please get off me?" Sakura urged. Sasuke didn't make any attempts to obey her. Sakura was beginning to grow nervous once again.

"Are you sure it's her? Are you sure it's not me?" Sasuke slyly questioned. Sakura was getting uncomfortable in the positions they were in. After all, they were pretty close together.

"Yes, I'm sure," Sakura stated in her most steady voice possible. 

"Then you won't mind if I do this," Sasuke trickily stated. Sasuke began to inch closer to Sakura, slowly. His hands held her shoulders tight so she won't be able to move.

"What are you doing? Stop it! Let go!" Sakura's heart began to pump faster, adrenaline filling her body everywhere. This wasn't happening! Not now. She struggled deeply to get out of his grip. His face was coming closer and closer. She couldn't hold it in any longer. Her tears fell from her eyes, as the memories of Sasuke and herself together filled her mind. Sasuke stopped himself from getting any closer. "Just stop!... Please…."

She was practically begging him, even though he'd already stopped. Maybe he went over the line a bit. Her tears continued to fall. Sasuke let go of her shoulders, freeing her from his grasp.

"Sa--" Sasuke was cut off just before he could speak. Sakura wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, burying her face into his shoulder. He slightly tried to pull her away, but realized that that would be a bad decision. He did cause this mess, after all. Now that she needed some support, he might as well give it to her. "Sakura, it was just a joke. Don't take it so seriously."

Sakura's sobs began to fade and she quickly retreat her arms from around his neck, realizing how awkward it must've been for him.

"It might've been a joke to you…" Sakura whispered softly. He vaguely heard what she said, but decided not to question her any further. "I'm sorry about my breakdown. I'd appreciate it if you kept it between the two of us."

"Sure. You have to wash your face. The others are waiting," Sasuke instructed. Sakura looked up at him, and nodded, opening the door to her dressing room. "I'm going downstairs first."

"Alright…" Sakura stated before closing the door.  
----------

"Sakura! There you are! Where were you? We waited for at least half an hour," Ino nagged. Sakura quickly caught up with her group of friends. 

"Sorry! I dropped my contact and it was pretty hard finding it with only one good eye," Sakura lied. It sounded believable enough. Sasuke glanced at Sakura to make sure she was okay until his girlfriend pulled him into the limousine. "Are we going somewhere fancy?"

Sakura pointed to the limo, wondering why they would need such a noticeable vehicle just to go to a club.

"We're going to a special club! All wealthy people go there so we have to make some kind of entrance," Ino responded. Shikamaru beside her sighed.

"These things are so troublesome," Shikamaru indicated.

"Well if you don't like it, then you should just walk there and get chased down by paparazzi!" Ino flared. Shikamaru gave another one of his tiring sighs.

"Fine, fine I guess follow," Shikamaru began to get into the limo. Everyone found their seats in the limo and it slowly began to move.

"So guys, if this is a drama club reunion, why is _she_ here?" Ami pointed at the pink haired actress sitting the opposite of her.

"Oh be quiet Ami. Sakura might as well have been part of drama club! She was there for all the plays, she was back stage with us, she basically did everything that we did except perform a song instead of acting!" Ino reasoned.

"Hmph!" Ami turned her head the other way.

"So guys, where are we going?" Naruto suddenly asked. 

"The Sand," Hinata replied softly.

"The Sand? I love that place! I know the owner there!" Sakura exclaimed. It seems that she's back to her perfectly normal self now. Her eyes weren't puffy or red to begin with, but she was an actress after all.

"Really? You mean that redhead cutie? Oh, what was his name? Gaara of the Sand!" Ino excitedly screeched.

"Yeah he's a total hottie! Well I can't really say that. He's kind of like a brother to me," Sakura added.  
-----  
They finally arrived at the Sand. The fancy lit up gourd at the top of the building really caught people's attention. A bodyguard at the doorway of The Sand blocked the group of Hollywood stars from entering. He held a clipboard in his hand.

"Are you on the list?" His husky, deep voice questioned. Everyone turned their attention to Ino. She looked both directions and scratched her head. 

"You mean you didn't make a reservation?" Ami screamed. This was the most humiliating scene ever.

"Sorry, no reservations, no entrance," The bodyguard stated firmly. 

"What? But don't you recognize me? It's Wasabi Ami! From this month's edition of Glamour magazine!" Ami boasted. The bodyguard raised an eyebrow at the cocky female.

"You think I would have time for that?" He didn't really seem to give a care.

"Oi! Zabuza!" Sakura screamed. It took her a moment to recognize her old friend since he hid behind those shades. The bodyguard quickly looked up, seeing the cheerful bubble gum head running toward him to give him a warm 'nice to see you' hug. 

"Ms. Haruno?" Zabuza stated in shock. Sakura released him from the hug and smiled at him.

"No need for formalities! Is Gaara around?" Sakura questioned.

"Certainly! He's inside, please go right in, Sakura," Zabuza stated, lifting the velvet rope for them to enter. Everyone entered the crowded club. They didn't believe the massive amount of movie stars, singers, rock bands and whatever was famous roaming around the bar. Sakura quickly caught sight of an old friend of hers, Gaara, by the bar. He was serving a male with long, brunette hair, and pale eyes. Her eyes widened at the sight of them and she quickly ran to greet them.

"Neji! Gaara!" Sakura screamed in bliss. They both turned their attention to face their happy friend.

"Sakura?" Gaara stated in surprise. Sakura gave both of them a quick embrace.

"How long has it been?" Sakura reminisced and tried to think of their last encounter.

"Since Tokyo, at the airport," Gaara reminded. 

"Ah, now I remember. So, are you settling well here in Los Angeles?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, pretty good. I mean, I opened a club already and I would say it's pretty successful," Gaara pointed out.

"Yeah, so Neji, why are you here?" Sakura suddenly questioned.

"We were just bored, so Lee and I came here to grab a few drinks. He's at the dance floor right now, trying to find some date," Neji replied casually. 

"Really, so are you on a date as well?" Sakura slyly questioned. She took a seat next to Neji and Gaara placed a glass of champagne on the bar table for Sakura.  
----------

So, that was a fare chapter right? Hehes, well yeah, I'm sorry for my _Within the Distance_ fans but I don't think I'll be writing it. I'll try! But I can't guarantee anything. Sorry.


	5. The Sand: Part II

**Hollywood Rivalry**

_By Blessed Eternity_

It's been a while since I updated any of my fanfictions! Well, summer's summer! I love my volleyball! Haha and I have to work too.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Bleach.

**Chapter 5: The Sand: Part II**

"_Neji! Gaara!" Sakura screamed in bliss. They both turned their attention to face their happy friend._

"Sakura?" Gaara stated in surprise. Sakura gave both of them a quick embrace.

"How long has it been?" Sakura reminisced and tried to think of their last encounter.

"Since Tokyo, at the airport," Gaara reminded. 

"Ah, now I remember. So, are you settling well here in Los Angeles?" Sakura smiled.

"Yeah, pretty good. I mean, I opened a club already and I would say it's pretty successful," Gaara pointed out.  


"_Yeah, so Neji, why are you here?" Sakura suddenly questioned._

"We were just bored, so Lee and I came here to grab a few drinks. He's at the dance floor right now, trying to find some date," Neji replied casually. 

"Really, so are you on a date as well?" Sakura slyly questioned. She took a seat next to Neji and Gaara placed a glass of champagne on the bar table for Sakura.  
----------

"Of course not," Neji simply replied to the sweet pink haired actress. Sakura smiled in reply. They've been friends for the longest time she could remember. He was also a graduate of the famous Konoha high, but he was one year higher than hers and the others. Neji was one of the only real friends she was left with after the Sasuke car disaster. The rest of her friends reluctantly joined drama club without Sakura but soon adjusted as they all began to leave her out of most of their activities together.

It was Neji who always stayed by her side and went to the burger place next to school with her. It was never Ino, or Hinata, or even Naruto. Well they were still friends, but she remembered the vague memories that they shared together before all of them joined drama club. She remembered the one time she and Neji were seated in the corner of the Burger Palace by their school as the complete drama club entered, laughing at each other's jokes and just simply hanging out. It stung Sakura deeply when they didn't even acknowledge her presence in the small shop.

She kept the envy of all her friends joining the famous Konoha High drama club to herself as she herself, in the beginning of senior year joined chorus after Neji's graduation. Soon enough, she was the leading singer of chorus. She sang songs for all of the plays at the school that evolved drama club. Eventually, this led her back to the group of friends she clung to before they practically abandoned her. Even if they did 'abandon' her, she couldn't blame them for it entirely. After the Sasuke incident, she created an invisible glass wall, separating her from everyone else.

But when she met Neji, she couldn't help it, but to break that wall and open up to people again. He was just… So much like Sasuke. Well, now that they're all grown up, and living their own life of fame, they've matured. There were rumors back when Sakura was a singer, that she and the famous, 'Sexiest Man Alive', Hyuuga Neji had secretly began to date. It wasn't entirely false, but it wasn't true either. They simply reunited after meeting each other at an Awards Ceremony, and after that, they just kept contact. When they were with each other, they just couldn't help but to flirt madly.

-----

Sasuke, Ami, Ino and the rest of the group already found themselves a table that was vacant and ordered drinks. With everyone sitting around, and the Sakura girl, just hanging around Hinata's famous hottie cousin, it just felt like old times again. Sasuke's eyes began to wander off to the direction of where he saw Sakura, laughing with Hyuuga Neji. He couldn't help but wonder if Sakura was on her period with her suddenly mood swings and such, but the fact that she was with Neji just didn't satisfy him. Sasuke was the second choice for last year's Sexiest Man Alive Award and everyone knows how Sasuke hates it when he's not first. Of course, the award and title didn't really matter to him, but it was because Neji was the one that won over him that made him angry.

"Sasuke, what do you think?" Sasuke's attention averted from Sakura and back to the table. He gave a look of confusion, having tuned out everything that was said a moment ago.

"Think about what?" He questioned irritably.

"About producing more movies together," Ino answered briefly.

"Oh, uh, sure," Sasuke replied. At that moment, Sakura had arrived to the table along with Neji.

"Hey everyone! Why don't you guys go out there and dance?" Sakura questioned strangely. She took a seat beside Ino as Neji took one beside herself. She was still holding the glass of champagne that Gaara gave her earlier.

"I'll go dance with you!" Ino gradually stated. "Come on Shikamaru!"

With one heavy tug at his arm, Ino pulled Shikamaru onto the dance floor with him. It was quite a strange sight to actually see Shikamaru attempting to dance with Ino, but he wasn't half bad. A wicked smile crossed Sakura's face as she stared at Neji.

"Neji, remember prom night?" Sakura giggled. Neji stared at Sakura for the sudden mention of prom. Yes, at Neji's senior prom, he had taken Sakura with him. From his wild senior friends, Neji and Sakura were taught to 'juke'. It was fun for Sakura but it troubled Neji to no end that he had no talent in that area.

"What about prom night?" Neji stated, trying to forget the embarrassing memory.

"Let's see if you improved," Sakura challenged. A smirk appeared on Neji's face as the two got up and joined Ino and Shikamaru on the dance floor. Now, only Sasuke, Ami, Hinata and Naruto were left at the table.

"Sasuke! I want to dance too!" Ami suggested. Sasuke gave a heavy sigh as he got up, following Ami. Now, it was Naruto and Hinata. They sat with an awkward silence at the table seeping their alcohol.

"Sooo, what now?" Naruto imposed all of a sudden. Hinata simply shrugged as they began to watch their friends dance.

-----

"Shikamaru! You got better!" Ino shouted through the blasting loud music.

"Well, when you're acting, you have to learn a lot," Shikamaru truthfully stated.

"Oh, so I guess it's not a natural talent," Ino teased. Shikamaru smirked a bit and pulled Ino a bit closer by the waist as their bodies hastily, yet slowly moved together. It wasn't long until the couple was joined by Sasuke, Ami, Sakura and Neji. Sasuke stood there, a bit embarrassed, yet a bit irritated that Ami was throwing herself all over him, in making an attempt to dance. Then, his eyes caught notice of Sakura and the Hyuuga. Sakura wrapped her arms around Neji's neck while his hands held her hips. The two seemed occupied by each other's intense gaze as their movements began to flow with the music. It was a pretty erotic scene but yet they looked like professionals on a dance floor.

-----

"Oi, Hinata, don't you want to dance?" Naruto offered generously. Hinata let out a small blush and shook her head in refusal.

"I can't dance at all. Will you stay here with me and just grab some drinks?" Hinata insisted. Naruto nodded in approval and smiled to assure Hinata that it was okay. Then he pointed in the direction of the dance floor.

"Hinata, look at how close Sakura and the Neji guy is!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger at the dancing pair as Hinata's eyes glanced over to them as well.

"Oh, well I've been told they were pretty good friends in high school as well," Hinata suddenly stated.

"Eh?" Was all Naruto said as he gulped down a glass of sea breeze.

-----

"So, Neji-kun I definitely see an improvement," Sakura slyly smirked. Neji simply returned a small smile to Sakura as they continued to flow with the rhythms and dance to the beat. Sakura turned around so that her back was facing the Hyuuga, with her body grinded against his, her waist belly rolling. His body followed the lead of her movements and moved a long with her. She could feel his breathing on the nap of her neck from their proximity. Her eyes suddenly caught sight of the Uchiha hottie with the Wasabi bitch.

"Let's go over to the bar and get a few shots," Sakura insisted. Neji nodded in agreement, following her to the tavern where Gaara held his special alcohols. They walked through bunches of people, all able to be recognized from famous television shows or movies. They spotted the crimson haired male, wiping some glasses dry by the bar.

"Gaara," Sakura stated. "Will you be a sweetheart and give me 3 of your strongest shots?"

"Anything for you, 'sweetheart'," Gaara emphasized the lame word, indicating his dislike in the strangeness of it. Sakura giggled a bit but took a seat beside the already seated Neji, waiting for Gaara to come back with some shots.

"So, what's our Sakura's mind tonight?" Neji questioned knowingly.

"Nothing really. Just some mood swings and a really bad mood," Sakura convincingly lied. It was her earlier encounter with Sasuke that had been bothering her all night long. She couldn't believe how he behaved with her but she didn't really enjoy it. It made her cry and she hated crying in front of people.

"Three shots for Sakura, two for Neji," Gaara stated, taking five shot glasses off a small tray, placing them in front of his customers.

"Thanks," Sakura stated, pulling out a credit card.

-----

"Sasuke! Why didn't we stay on the dance floor? I was having fun out there!" Ami whined annoyingly as they headed back to their table. With Ino and Shikamaru already returned and Hinata and Naruto still staying put, the four already ordered bottles and bottles of beer. They all began to chug and drink, knowing that it wasn't everyday that they would be able to relax.

----------

_The Next Morning: The Sand, Hotel (Above the Bar)_

Sasuke was long awake due to the discomfort of his sleep. Wasabi Ami's whole body collapsed over his own, causing him to lack air. He didn't care if he woke her up or not. He was uncomfortable. He used a strong push, causing her to fall over back on her side of the bed. He rubbed his temples harshly, with a little hangover still stuck in his head; he stood up, revealing his half naked body. He grabbed a towel, wrapping it around his bottom.

----------

"Mmmm, Neji-kun," Sakura mumbled sleepily, with her eyes still closed. She knew he was already awake. She was just messing around with him.

"Sakura," He whispered softly, giving her a small kiss on the neck. She woke up instantly from the sweet touch. "I knew you were awake."

She smiled slightly, pushing herself into sitting position. She couldn't remember how much she drank. All she could remember was the continuous comings of shot glasses provided by Gaara. And of course, the wonderful night she spent with Neji was still in her head. She held her head with both her hands and decided that it'd be best to sleep for a little while longer.

"Terrible hangover, so don't bother waking me up," Sakura stated firmly. Neji smirked a bit, heading for the door. He opened it, revealing the half naked Sasuke who opened his door across the hall with precise timing.

"Uchiha," Neji greeted casually.

"Hyuuga," He returned the cold monotone. From the corner of his eye, he could see pass Neji, to the master bed inside his room. He could recognize the girl as Sakura. So the rumors were true.

----------

There. I'll post this chapter up for now. It was kind of strange, but yes. Neji and Sakura had sex. Lol and indeed Sasuke and Ami did not have sex.


End file.
